Eien No Yakusoku
by Tsukieina
Summary: Le suspense continue concernant les jeunes filles... CHAPITRE 6 EN LIGNE ! et oui il est ENFIN là !
1. Une rencontre explosive

**Eien No Yakusoku **

**La Promesse Eternelle**

Disclaimer : Les persos de One Piece appartiennent à M'sieur Oda ! La légende de la nymphe (que j'ai un peu changée) est copyright Yû Watase et l'alchimie est d'Arakawa Hiromu. Pis les autres ils sont qu'à moi +voit des visages noirs autour d'elle+ Okay… en fait ces personnages sont mes amies et moi ! Alors quand y'a « … » c'est les paroles ; quand y'a - … - c'est les pensées ! Et quand y'a ---- c'est le changement de personnages.

Voilà ! Alors l'histoire se passe imaginons après que nos amis soient partis des îles célestes (imaginons qu'ils parviennent à y repartir quoi !), ce qui équivaut au tome 26. Bonne lecture !

**_J'AI COUPE LES CHAPITRES EN DEUX, COMME CA C'EST MOINS LONG A LIRE !_**

**Chapitre un : Une rencontre explosive…**

Le soleil se lève… la mer est plutôt calme… mais…

« SANDYYYYYYYYY ! J'AI FAIM ! » Le cri déchirant du ventre…

« Tu peux pas attendre cinq minutes ? Nami chérie n'est pas encore levée ! »

« M'en fous ! Tiens… les mandariniers ont l'air d'être mûrs… »

« NE TOUCHE PAS AUX MANDARINES DE NAMI ! »

« Mais tu peux pas te taire Blondinet ? »

« Oh Tête de gazon… on t'a réveillé ? »

« Mais ça suffit vous deux ! »

PAAF ! Et voila une bosse pour chacun… dont une en forme de cœur…

Sandy alla donc préparer le petit-déjeuner ''Spécial Pirate'' pour notre équipage préféré. Alors que tout le monde mangeait tranquillement, entre disputes, coups de bâton, et coups de mâchoires, une ombre s'approcha…

« Hey ! »

Everybody sursauta !

« OUAAAAA ! MAIS C'EST QUI CE OUF ? »

« Ah c'est toi… »

« Alors p'tit frère, quoi de neuf ? »

Luffy, la bouche pleine, sourit, ce qui lui fit ressortir des bouts d'œufs au plat…

« Putain mais mange bien ! Pense à Robin chérie qui doit se dire que t'es vraiment un porc ! »

Robin pencha la tête, de son sourire énigmatique, et but une gorgée de son chocolat chaud. Luffy avala et dit à son frère :

« Comment t'es monté sur not' bateau ? »

« A ton avis ? Enfin peu importe, j'ai reçu ça et je voulais vous en informer, vu que vous êtes complètement accros aux histoires farfelues… »

Il déplia un bout de papier trouvé au fin fond de sa poche et le tendit à Luffy.

« Attention ! Toutes les autorités de la Marine recherche un gang de pirates qui sèment la panique dans divers magasins… »

« Nonnnn ! Tu sais lire Luffy ? »

Luffy tendit la feuille à Ace :

« Et en quoi ça nous intéresse ? »

« Lis la suite, en petit caractère… »

« Ce gang détiendrait peut-être les pouvoirs de fruits du démon. De nombreuses personnes ont jurées avoir aperçut un membre du gang changé de l'eau en vin. »

« Cool ! C'est génial comme fruit du démon ! »

« Rendors-toi Tête d'artichaut ! Continue Luffy ! »

« Ce gang semblerait s'intéresser aux informations concernant une Pierre du Mal qui ne serait qu'une légende de North Blue… »

« Ah oui ! Je me rappelle de cette histoire, on me la racontait souvent quand j'étais petit… Une nymphe s'était fait voler sa robe de plume noire et elle ne pouvait pu ressortir de la cascade où elle était entrée, alors elle coula. Mais au fond de l'eau elle découvrit une pierre. Une pierre noire. Ayant des pouvoirs magiques, elle les enferma à l'intérieur de cette pierre, qui fut nommée Pierre du Mal. On raconte que la pierre est toujours au fond de l'eau mais les courants marins ayant bougés, la Pierre se trouverait maintenant sur la Route de tous les Périls. »

L'assemblée, qui écoutait en silence, regardait Sandy avec beaucoup d'attention (bien sûr, y'en a un qui dormait…). Robin :

« De plus, cette Pierre semblerait avoir un lien avec La Véritable Histoire. »

Un grand silence. Chopper et Pipo, recroquevillés, regardaient de tous les côtés. Luffy annonça :

« Et bien puisque tout le monde est d'accord, je propose que nous recherchions ce gang pour avoir quelques infos supplémentaires… »

« Robin ? Cette Pierre… est-ce qu'elle vaut cher ? »

Nami voyait déjà sa garde-robe renouvelée ! Les yeux en Berry, elle attendait une réponse positive…

« Je ne sais pas… ce n'est qu'un mythe… »

« ET LES ILES CELESTES ? C'était un mythe aussi ! Pourtant elles existent vraiment ! Alors je propose que nous allions trouver cette Pierre. »

« Luffy ! Le Log Pose n'attendra pas lui ! »

« Sauf si je vous donne… ceci. »

Ace lança un objet à Nami.

« Un Eternal Pose ? Mais… Tsukieina ? Jamais entendu parler ! »

Chopper sortit de sa cachette et répondit :

« C'est une île hivernale. On raconte qu'il ne ferait jamais jour là-bas ! Les habitants sont éclairés par une Lune Eternelle… »

« T'as déjà été sur cette île ? »

« Moi non, mais le Docteur Kureha oui. »

Zorro, qui s'était réveillé on ne sait à quel moment :

« Pourquoi veux-tu qu'on aille sur cette île, Ace ? »

« Disons que… c'est la prochaine île où le Log Pose vous aurait mené. »

Petit silence.

« Comment tu sais ça ? Ouaaah ! J'ai un frère devin ! »

PAF !

« Comment peux-tu savoir à l'avance ? Chaque Log Pose est différent ! »

« Faîtes moi confiance ! De toutes façons c'est le seul moyen que vous avez, puisque mon cher p'tit frère à décidé de trouver cette Pierre ! »

« Merci Ace ! »

« De rien ! Mais n'oubliez pas : Ne vous frottez pas trop au feu… vous risquez de vous brûlez. Adios les amis ! On se retrouvera bientôt ! Bien plus tôt que vous ne le pensez ! »

Ace sauta sur son bateau-surf et fendit les vagues ( >>> belle image ).

« Quelle sagesse ! »

« Il m'épate à chaque fois ! »

« Sont-ils vraiment frères ? »

Notre équipage préféré repris son petit déjeuner. Ils avaient à nouveau une mission… qui consistait à… quoi en fait ? Et bien on verra bien !

* * *

A des centaines de lieues plus loin… le soleil est déjà levé… 

« SANDYYYYYYYYYY ! J'AI FAIM ! » Deux filles, en chœur.

« Oui c'est bon j'arrive ! Du pain perdu pour tout le monde, ça va ? »

« Oui ! Mmh cha chent bon ! T'es vraiment une super cuistot Sandy »

« JUMEY ? VIENS MANGER ! Où elle est encore ? »

« Elle s'entraîne. Elle n'a pas trop apprécié le coup d'épée de l'autre barbare. »

« Elle devrait se calmer. Sa blessure n'a pas encore cicatrisé… »

Jumey arriva et vint s'installer entre Haru et Cat. Nobiooky la regardait droit dans les yeux.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a les filles ? »

« Tu m'as l'air stressée. »

Uo et Madako venaient d'arriver. Elles s'installèrent pendant que Sandy leur filait du pain perdu.

« Je vois pas pourquoi je serais stressée ! Je suis plutôt… énervée… »

« Oui mais… avec tous les mangas qu'on a maintenant… y'a pu à s'en faire… »

« Je vois pas le rapport ! »

« Et voila ! Tu vois tu me rembarre encore une fois ! »

« Mais t'as vu les trucs que tu me sors aussi ? »

« Jumey, Sandy ! Arrêtez un peu ! Je sens que le vent se lève… je crois qu'on approche de l'île ! »

« COOL ! »

Pendant que ce deuxième équipage (mais qui c'est ?) hissait la grand-voile, Madako frissonna.

On s'approche… j'espère ne pas le regretter… +soupir+… pourquoi as-_tu_ fais ça ? -

Un peu plus tard, le bateau accosta au port de Nawa sur le côté Ouest de l'île des Fruits. Pourquoi ce nom ? Et bien cette île était réputée pour ces divers fruits et légumes qui poussaient sans arrêt dans une terre pourtant très aride. Les habitants n'avaient jamais compris comment ce manifestait ce phénomène, mais comme l'île vivait de ses nombreuses exportations… personne ne se posait la question.

Alors que les jeunes filles posaient pied à terre, elles virent quelque chose qui ne les laissèrent pas indifférentes.

« Z'avez vu ça ? » demanda Haru.

« Le pire c'est qu'il a l'air d'être plus petit que nous ! »

« Mais c'est une tapette ce mec ! »

« Uo ! Surveille ton langage ! C'est tout à fait ton genre de mec en plus ! »

« Tu te fous de moi ? Pff »

Haru se rapprocha d'Uo….

« Uo… raconte… tu es amoureuse du gars qui venait de l'île de Kajé ? »

FIU ! Haru évita une barre en fer de justesse.

« Hey Cocotte ! Essuie le sang qui y'a dessus au moins ! »

Pendant que les filles se battaient gentiment, Sandy arracha le papier accroché au mur.

« Avec sa prime, on en achète des mangas… »

« Sandy ! J'ai pas envie de me frotter à lui moi ! C'est mettre la barre bien trop haut ! »

« Ouais ! Nobiooky a raison ! Ce mec-là, moins tu l'approches, mieux c'est ! »

Cat trancha habilement la discussion :

« Bon on y va, faire cette ''promenade'' ou pas ? »

« Bonne initiative ! »

Nos aventurières partirent bras dessus-dessous vers le centre de la ville… Elles en firent le tour trois fois. Cela leur permis amplement de repérer les lieux avec minutie.

Puis elles se quittèrent, chacune de leur côté. Nobiooky et Jumey se rejoignirent près d'une fontaine.

« Regarde ça ! »

Jumey tendit un papier à son amie.

« Hum… ça fait un peu… groupe de terroristes, non ? J'vois pas pourquoi la Marine en fait une telle montagne ! Il ne s'agit que de librairies après tout ! »

« Moui… mais comme les recherches avancent du côté de Madako… la Marine pense sûrement que l'équipage du BeeQuiks veut détruire le monde ! »

« Pff ! Ca me dégoûte ! Bon on retourne au bateau ? »

« Let's go ! Je garde le journal, il faut que je le montre à Haru… »

Le soleil atteignait son zénith quand toutes les jeunes filles se retrouvèrent sur le pont du bateau. Sandy fit la cuisine pendant que les autres mettaient en place les derniers préparatifs.

L'après-midi se déroula normalement, entre chamailleries & compagnie (bah ouais, faut bien rigoler de temps en temps ! ).

La nuit tombée, au port, le vieux Li Oto, pêcheur à ses heures, essayait de rentrer chez lui. L'alcool qu'il avait bu, mélangé aux nombreuses épices qu'il avait mangé, lui remuait l'estomac. Ses pas n'étaient pas réguliers et il manqua à trois fois de tomber dans l'eau. Aprèsdix minutes de marche (ce qui est un effort surhumain pour un mec bourré), il aperçut des lueurs étranges… comme… des yeux de bête. Il remua la tête.

Impossible ! Il n'y a jamais eu de rongeurs ici ! -

Le vieux se sentit alors pris d'un vertige incroyable. Sa tête le lançait péniblement…l'alcool ?

Mais qu'est-ce que… -

Il s'endormit en reconnaissant deux yeux. Les deux petites lueurs. Des yeux de chat.

* * *

Le lendemain, le Vogue Merry arrivait à un petit port de pêcheur… L'équipage jeta l'ancre et décida d'aller poser quelques questions aux habitants. La première chose qu'ils remarquèrent, c'était la panique des villageois. Tout le monde se pressait, tout le monde courrait. Luffy : 

« Y'a de l'ambiance ici ! »

« Imbécile ! Tu vois bien qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ! »

Un homme coura vers eux. Les yeux exorbités et le souffle manquant, il enchaîna :

« Vaudrais-mieux-pas-que-vous-restiez-ici ! »

« Hein ? C'est quoi ce dialecte ? »

L'homme repris sa respiration :

« Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, étrangers, mais je vous conseille fortement de retourner d'où vous venez, avant que les habitants ne vous prennent pour des brigands ! La nuit dernière, des magasins ont été pillés… »

« Et c'est pour ça que la ville est en effervescence ? » demanda Zorro

« En fait, personne ne comprends comment ces brigands s'y sont pris ! Rien n'est fracturé et personne n'a vu ou entendu la moindre chose suspecte !

« Ouah ! Ils sont balèzes ces voleurs ! »

« Luffy ! Ne t'enthousiasme pas pour rien ! On sait même pas si c'est le gang qu'on recherche ! »

L'homme se tourna vers Luffy avec un grand sourire… qui s'évanouit aussitôt :

« Que… qu'est… qui… vous êtes Chapeau de Paille ? » Bégaya t-il.

« Heu… oui ! » sourire colgate de la part de l'élastic-boy.

« J'ai vu… v… votre avis de recherche ! Mais… qu… que venez-vous faire ici ? »

« Nous sommes à la recherche d'informations ! Mais t'inquiète, on est pas là pour se battre… »

Nami releva la tête, surprise. C'était la première fois que Luffy était sensé !

« … mais on est là pour manger ! »

BOUM ! Nami et les autres qui tombent par terre !

L'homme eu d'un coup une vision horrible : Chapeau de Paille qui le dévorait ! Il regarda l'équipage et s'enfuit en courant. Luffy :

« Bah… qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

« Tu l'as fait fuir, abruti ! »

Les pirates décidèrent de se séparer pour recueillir des témoignages et surtout, pour manger et faire les magasins !

Robin, tranquille, lisait le journal local à la terrasse d'un café. Zorro arriva.

« Mmh… qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ? »

Robin leva la tête.

« Je lis le journal. Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu me détestes à ce point ! »

« J'ai pas confiance, c'est tout. »

Il se leva et se retrouva en plein milieu de la rue où le pillage avait été produit.

Je crois que je me suis perdu… -

**A suivre…**

A vos reviews !

Merci à mes amies pour leurs idées incroyables ! Et désolée de vous martyriser les filles !

Alors petite dédicace à : Catou, Stephy, Aurélie, Madison, Julie et Hélène ! Bien sûr, merci à Zahne qui m'a poussé à mettre ma première fanfic en ligne !


	2. Une rencontre explosive part 2

**° Eien No Yakusoku °**

**La Promesse Eternelle**

Disclaimer : Les persos de One Piece appartiennent à M'sieur Oda ! La légende de la nymphe (que j'ai un peu changée) est copyright Yû Watase et l'alchimie est d'Arakawa Hiromu. Pis les autres ils sont qu'à moi ! voit des visages noirs autour d'elle Okay… en fait ces personnages sont mes amies et moi ! ' Alors quand y'a « … » c'est les paroles ; quand y'a °…° c'est les pensées ! Et quand y'a c'est le changement de personnages.

**2eme chapitre: Une rencontre explosive... (partie 2)**

Un peu plus loin, Sandy draguait deux jolies filles.

« Mesdemoiselles ! Acceptez-vous cette simple rose ? »

« Oula ! C'est quoi ta coloration ? Non parce que tes cheveux sont vraiment blonds… »

Sandy, surprit, détailla les deux jeunes filles. L'une, le teint basané, les cheveux et yeux noirs, portait une robe rouge à fines bretelles et un plongeant décolleté, avec un pantalon noir en dessous. L'autre, plus grande, le teint clair, avait les yeux et les cheveux marrons foncés, qui s'harmonisaient avec le long pantalon vert et la chemise militaire qu'elle portait. Toutes deux attendaient une réponse.

Sandy, après un moment de silence, répondit :

« Bah… c'est naturel comme couleur… »

Comme c'est étrange ! Il avait la sensation d'avoir déjà vu ces filles…

« Cool ! Bon on doit y aller ! Notre docteur veut pas trop que nous sortions ! Il fait frisquet ces temps-ci ! »

Elles repartirent en courant. Sandy resta pensif… puis il vit arriver Zorro. Il marcha vers celui-ci.

« Dis donc, Tête de Cactus ! T'as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ? »

« Je vois pas pourquoi je te répondrais, Sourcil en Vrille ! »

Luffy, Chopper (sous sa forme humaine) et Pipo arrivèrent.

« Regardez ! J'ai retrouvé du melon au jambon de pays ! »

PAF ! Robin arriva, avant que Zorro ne se soit jeté sur Luffy.

« J'ai trouvé des trucs… cherchez Nami et rendez-vous au bateau. »

Sandy alla faire tous les magasins dans l'espoir de retrouver sa Nami chérie ! Pendant ce temps, les autres retournèrent au port. En arrivant, ils remarquèrent un bateau pirate qu'ils n'avaient pas encore vu. Plus tard, Sandy et Nami arrivèrent, et tout le monde s'assit pour discuter.

« Vous avez vu ce drapeau de pirate ? Il est bizarre… »

Le drapeau de l'autre bateau se dressait, fier, et claquait au vent avec insistance. Une tête de mort, avec des oreilles noires et roses de chat ; sur le crâne, une ''antenne'' étrange qui brillait… Juste dans l'œil gauche, un symbole doré. Derrière la tête, un tuyau en métal et une épée se croisaient. A droite, un signe étrange, avec une croix et un serpent enroulé autour de celle-ci ; à gauche, un monstre marin… peut-être un hippocampe ? Robin annonça :

« Le symbole dans l'œil me dit quelque chose… »

« Peut-être qu'ils élèvent des monstres… »

« Luffy t'es vraiment taré ! Tu crois qu'ils le montreraient à tout le monde ? »

« Robin, t'as dit que t'avais trouvé quelque chose ? »

« En fait, le marchand qui s'est fait cambrioler a raconté qu'il s'était d'un coup évanoui de douleur en fermant la boutique… mais il n'a aucune trace de coup et il ne se souvient plus de grand-chose… »

« Alors… c'est bien un fruit du démon ! »

« Qui sait ? En tout cas, ils étaient plusieurs, vu la rapidité avec laquelle ils ont tout volé ! »

« Et ont-ils trouvé des livres sur la Pierre du Mal ? »

« Ils n'ont volé que des magazines, des livres de toutes sortes et l'argent de la caisse ! »

« Mmh… je pense qu'ils sont déjà repartis vers une autre île… faudrait vraiment être bête pour rester ici alors que tous les villageois sont excités comme des puces ! »

Nos amis décidèrent de souffler un peu avant de reprendre leurs recherches. Robin, quant à elle, se plongea dans ses bouquins pour essayer de comprendre quelque chose qui la tourmentait…

* * *

Nobiooky attendait. Cela faisait déjà dix minutes.

°Mais pourquoi sont-elles toujours en retard ?°

Tout était prêt. Il ne manquait plus qu'elles seules. Ah tiens, elles arrivait enfin !

« Mais où vous étiez ? J'avais dit midi et il est 12h12 ! »

« Scuz… en fait Uo est tombé sur un blondinet… »

« Mais ta gueule ! C'est juste un gars qu'est venu nous offrir des fleurs ! »

Sandy arriva :

« Il était mignon au moins ? »

« Tout à fait le genre que t'aimes pas ! Coureur de jupons… »

« Alors laisse-le ! Bon on peut y aller ? On va finir par ne jamais partir ! »

« T'as raison ! On y go ! »

Pendant que tout le monde faisait démarrer le bateau, Cat leva les yeux vers le ciel.

« Si on se dépêche pas, on va se prendre la tempête sur la tête ! »

Le bateau sortit du port et se dirigea vers sa prochaine destination…

Peu de temps après, le petit groupe naviguait sur la Route de tous les Périls ! Le temps était au beau fixe, et les filles s'entraînaient sur le pont. Chacune essayait de vaincre l'autre gentiment. Elles ne voulaient pas s'entre-tuer ! Pendant que Nobiooky soignait les bobos, Haru essayait tant bien que mal de dessiner un cercle par terre. Mais Madako allait plus vite et la craie utilisée par Haru se retrouva dans l'eau.

« C'est pas du jeu ! Laisse-moi au moins essayer ! »

Sandy, très concentrée, avait mis Uo à terre. Celle-ci se tenait la tête en répétant :

« Nonnn faut pas ! Tais-toi ! Tais-toiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! »

Sandy arrêta. Elle aida Uo à se relever.

« Désolée. J'ai été un peu fort ! Gomen Uo-Chan ! »

Uo secoua la tête.

« Waaa ! Punaise ça fait mal !

De l'autre côté, Cat avait sauté sur Jumey, mais celle-ci l'avait repoussée avec ses armes…

Cat tomba à terre et attaqua de plus belle. Cette fois-ci, elle utilisa son arme. Jumey se replia et fini par tomber à terre, alors que des choses aiguisées se rapprochaient de son visage. Cat arrêta son geste.

« L'entraînement est fini ! Je sens deux autres bateaux venir à notre rencontre ! »

Tout le monde se stoppa, et regarda à tribord :

Un navire se rapprochait, silencieusement. Sur son drapeau, on apercevait une tête de mort avec un énorme nez. A bâbord, un petit bateau, plein de verdure à l'arrière…

Les filles se préparèrent… peut-être que ces bateaux transportaient de l'argent ?

* * *

Le Vogue Merry, avec son équipage, fendait les mers. Pendant que chacun avait sa propre occupation, Luffy, sur sa proue, regardait l'horizon. D'un coup il s'écria :

« Y'a deux bateaux là-bas ! »

Nami s'approcha.

« Mais… c'est le bateau qui était amarré près de nous au port de Nawa ! Et l'autre c'est… au non ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Nami Chérie ? »

« C'est le bateau de Baggy ! » répondit la jolie pirate avec une grimace.

« Il veut vraiment ta peau Luffy ! Pour te suivre partout comme ça ! »

Luffy sourit, comme d'habitude et se craqua les doigts.

« Moi chuis prêt pour la baston! »

Robin arriva, essoufflée :

"J'ai retrouvé ce que je cherchais ! Le symbole doré sur le bateau au port, c'est le signe de la nymphe qui a créé la Pierre du Mal ! "

« Quoi ? Donc l'équipage avait peut-être des renseignements ! »

« On va pas tarder à le savoir… »

Mais avant d'avoir pu assez s'avancer vers les bateaux, ils virent Baggy tomber dans l'océan et ses hommes qui plongeaient un par un, en se tenant la tête. Le navire du méchant était en miette ! Lacéré par de grandes griffures… des coups d'épées ?

« J'espère que Mihawk n'est pas dans le bateau qui était amarré tout à l'heure… »

Le Vogue Merry évita l'épave et se retrouva face au bateau inconnu. Chacun s'était préparé à combattre, mais leur entrain retomba : sur l'autre bateau, une rangée de sept jeunes filles adolescentes les attendait. Ces filles se tenaient debout, sur le bord. Quand le Vogue Merry se mit au même niveau, elles sautèrent dessus. La bataille commença.

* * *

Jumey aperçut un adversaire à son niveau : il avait trois sabres à la ceinture.

°Parfait !° se dit-elle. Elle sauta.

De leur côté, Cat et Sandy sautèrent à leur tour et firent face respectivement à Nami et Robin.

Madako atterrit devant Sandy, qui avait déjà fait une fixette sur la beauté de la jeune fille !

Nobiooky transportait sa valise et regardait Chopper droit dans les yeux.

Uo se retrouva devant Pipo, qui tremblait comme une feuille en voyant le regard noir de la fille.

Haru quant à elle, se tourna vers Luffy.

°En avant !°

Tous les pirates se lancèrent en même temps.

Zorro pris ses sabres. La jeune fille sourit. Zorro attendait une attaque. Il lança :

« Qu'est-ce que t'attend ? »

« Tu l'auras voulu… »

D'un coup de hanche, elle sortit deux sabres de leur foureau. Elle les regarda.

°Mmh… il me manque quelque chose…°

Hop ! Un deuxième coup de hanche ! Deux autres sabres sortirent et Jumey les attrapa. Zorro regarda la fille : elle avait deux sabres dans chaque main !

« DEMONNNN SLASHHH ! »

« TIIIIIGER FOUR ! »

Les épées s'entrechoquèrent. Chacun avait bloqué l'autre. Ils échangèrent un bref coup d'œil.

°Waaa… il est plutôt mignon… rooh ! Comment je pourrais abîmer son visage ? Sandy, pourquoi t'as voulu attaquer ce bateau ?°

°Punaise ! Elle a bloqué mon Demon Slash… Elle a la même attitude que… Kuina…°

Ils se repoussèrent avec insistance.

Cat regardait Nami. Toutes deux se toisaient du regard, se demandant qui la première allait attaquer. Nami sortit son bâton de son décolleté. Cat se transforma. Nami voyait cette fille se changer en une bête… des poils noirs poussèrent partout sur son corps… ses yeux devinrent jaunes et ses oreilles s'allongèrent, des crocs et des griffes luisants poussèrent… un chat ! Mais un chat d'un mètre de hauteur ! Nami suait à grosses gouttes. Elle regarda autour d'elle, mais personne pour l'aider ! Tout le monde était aux prises avec l'autre équipage… Elle prit son courage à deux mains et cria :

« FULGURO TEMPO ! »

Cat s'élança sur Nami et d'un coup de patte lui mit une griffe sous la gorge.

« Tu vois chérie, je me transforme en chat comme bon me semble… Tu fais pas le poids contre moi… un coup de griffe et ton corps entier se vide de ton sang… pff je me demande comment on peut être si faible… »

Nami essaya de s'enfuir, ou même de rattraper son bâton, mais peine perdue.

Robin fit face à Sandy.

« SEIS FLEURS ! »

Des mains emprisonnèrent Sandy, qui se contenta de fermer les yeux et de se concentrer. Robin lança :

« Tu croyais quoi ? Si tu ne veux pas que t'es os se brisent, parle-moi de la n… aïe ! »

Une violente douleur à la tête ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de finir sa phrase. Robin tomba à terre et les mains qui ligotaient Sandy s'évanouirent. Celle-ci remarqua :

« Tu ferais mieux de ne pas m'approcher… sinon tu risques de penser à de vilaines choses… »

Robin leva la tête.

°Mais… qu'est-ce que… aïe…°

Sandy leva un sourcil. Le cri déchirant de Robin lui parvint.

« NONNNNNN ! PAS CA ! JE VOUS EN PRIE ! NE ME LAISSEZ PAS SEULE ! »

Sandy arrêta sa torture psychologique. Elle regarda Robin, à l'agonie.

« Je te reconnais, Nico Robin. C'est toi qui vaux 79.000.000 de Berrys ? Je te pensais plus forte… enfin les gens de la Marine sont tellement sots… »

Madako fixait Sandy.

°Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a à me mater comme ça celui-là ?°

Elle décida d'agir avant que ce vaurien ne lui offre des fleurs !

« MOONLY FLY ! »

Un des boulets de canon du bateau se mit à voler dangereusement… Sandy le reçu en plein dans le ventre. Il poussa un cri de douleur.

°Merde ! Faut que j'arrête ! Même si elle est mignonne, elle et ses amies sont en train de nous massacrer !°

Il se releva et…

« COTELETTE ! »

La jambe du cuistot allait toucher la pauvre Madako, quand son pied fut arrêté par quelque chose.

« PUTAIN ! C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

Une lumière blanche avait jailli de Madako et l'entourait… Sandy réessaya de l'attaquer, mais la lumière l'empêchait de toucher la fille. C'était comme si… la lumière servait de barrage…

Chopper avait vu cette fille le regarder malicieusement… Nobiooky ouvrit sa valise…Chopper prit sa forme humaine pour frapper plus fort…

Quand Nobiooky vit ce petit renne devenir plus grand, elle décida de passer à l'attaque… Elle sortit une dizaine de seringues de sa mallette.

°Mais… qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?°

Nobiooky jeta une seringue aiguisée sur le pauvre renne… la seringue se planta dans les planches en bois. Chopper sursauta de surprise !

°Mais elle est malade !°

Il vit alors un liquide jaune coulé sur le plancher… le liquide se mit à ronger le bois…

°De l'acide ! Ahhhhh ! J'ai trop peur !°

Il se mit à courir le long du bateau. Mais il se ressaisit. Il attendit que Nobiooky passe près de lui et BAF ! Il mit un coup à la fille ! Nobiooky roula par terre. Elle se reprit et envoya cinq seringues d'un coup. Chopper reprit sa forme normale et évita les seringues qui s'enfonçaient petit à petit dans le bateau. Essoufflé, il reprenait sa respiration quand Nobiooky lui assena un énorme coup avec sa mallette remplie de bricoles… Chopper en eu le souffle coupé ! Il s'écroula.

De leur côté, Uo et Pipo se lançaient des vannes…

« MAIS T'ES VRAIMENT QU'UNE TAPETTE ! »

« Et toi alors ? C'est celui qui l'dit qui y'est ! »

« ATTACK METAL ! »

TCHAK ! Pipo se retrouva par terre, avec le nez en sang…

« BILLE EXPLOSIVE ! »

BOUM ! Uo ne vit plus rien ! Elle attendit que la fumée se dissipe…

« Si je t'attrapes… t'es mort, mauviette ! »

Pipo courut le plus vite possible. Mais il se fit rattraper par Uo qui avait de grandes jambes… Elle lui jeta sa barre en fer dans le ventre.

Pipo n'en pouvait plus.

°Cette fille est une brute ! Je peux même pas lancer de bille au Tabasco ! Merde !°

Uo se rapprocha de Pipo et l'attrapa par le col :

« Alors lavette, tu croyais me mettre par terre, c'est ça ? Pff tu me fais pitié, avec ton long nez ! »

Pipo se sentit partir dans l'au-delà… tout doucement… Il s'évanouit.

Haru regardait Luffy. Luffy regardait Haru. Celle-ci se remémora…

« Dis donc, je te reconnais toi ! On a vu ton avis de recherche au port ! T'es à 100.000.000 quand même… mais on à l'air d'avoir le même âge… » Elle commença à tracer un cercle bizarre sur le sol, sous un boulet de canon…

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais à mon bateau ? »

« Regarde, c'est magique ! » répondit du tac au tac Haru, avec un sourire ironique.

« Si tu crois que tu vas me faire mal en me lançant un boulet… »

Haru frappa dans ses mains et les mit au-dessus du cercle :

« TRANSMUTATION ! »

Le boulet de canon rétrécit, des pointes tranchantes et une chaîne en sortirent. Luffy, bouche bée :

« WAAA ! C'est trop cool ! Le boulet s'est transformé ! Trop la classe ! »

Haru, goutte de sueur…

°Il fait exprès là ?°

Elle attrapa le boulet par la chaîne et le lança de toutes ses forces sur Luffy. Celui-ci l'arrêta avec ses mains. Haru, surprise, ouvrit de grands yeux.

°K'so ! C'est qui ce mec ?°

Luffy envoya le boulet valdinguer dans l'océan, l'air sérieux… Mais il reprit son air niais :

« Mais heu… t'es une magicienne ? »

BOUM ! Haru par terre !

« Mais t'es con ou quoi ? »

« CHEWING PUNCH ! »

Haru se prit un coup de poing dans le corps. La douleur résonnait dans ses tempes… sa vue se brouilla… elle vit ses amies se battre avec tant d'ardeur… avec le peu de force qu'il lui restait, elle cria :

« ARRETEEEEEEEEEEEEZ ! »

Face à ce cri du cœur, tous les pirates se stoppèrent. Nobiooky coura vers les blessées de son équipage. Luffy, Nami, Robin et Sandy se rejoignirent pendant que Zorro ramassait les ''restes'' de Pipo et Chopper.

Les sept jeunes filles firent face à l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille. Sandy alluma une clope, et se mit à regarder attentivement leurs adversaires.

La première, située à gauche, était la plus petite. Elle avait des yeux et cheveux marron foncés et portait un débardeur (un peu le même style que Nami) vert et une jupe blanche qui lui arrivait aux genoux.

La seconde portait quatre sabres à la ceinture. Ses épais cheveux châtain clair étaient retenus par un bandeau mauve et ses yeux bleu ciel reflétaient l'océan... Son tee-shirt rose et sa jupe déchirée faisaient croire qu'elle venait de revenir d'un dur combat…

Les deux d'après, il les avait déjà vues… c'était les deux adolescentes qu'il avait dragués au port de Nawa… celle qui avait la peau mate semblait souffrir… alors que l'autre les regardait d'un oeil terrifiant.

La cinquième, celle avec qui il s'était battu, portait un large pantalon gris, avec une chemise bleu ciel… ses cheveux châtains et ses yeux marron faisaient penser au chocolat…

L'avant-dernière, avait soigneusement mis une blouse blanche de médecin. Ses cheveux courts, châtains clairs se mélangeaient en bataille. Son regard bleu-gris lançait des éclairs.

La dernière avait de longs cheveux noirs… ses yeux verts fixaient Robin… Elle portait une robe noire dont le bas n'était pas coupé droit et tombait par à-coup, tout autour d'elle. Un très long châle orangé lui couvrait les épaules… elle leva les yeux vers lui…

Sandy lâcha tout à coup sa cigarette :

« S… Sandy ? »

Celle-ci, de surprise, fit tomber son châle :

« Qu… mais… que fais-tu ici ? »

**A suivre…**

A vos reviews !

Merci à mes amies pour leurs idées incroyables ! Et désolée de vous martyriser les filles !

Alors petite dédicace à : Catou, Stephy, Aurélie, Madison, Julie et Hélène ! Bien sûr, merci à Zahne qui m'a poussé à mettre ma première fanfic en ligne !


	3. Apparences trompeuses

**Eien No Yakusoku **

**La Promesse Eternelle**

Disclaimer : Alors… les persos de One Piece appartient au grand maître Oda, l'alchimie c'est d'Arakawa Hiromu et la nymphe est de Yû Watase. Les autres persos, je peux leur faire ce que je veux ! Niark niark niark ! se prend une barre en fer +ouch! Oui c'est bon, je vous ferais rien de méchant… enfin…

Je répète : quand y'a « … » c'est les paroles ; ça °…° c'est les pensées ; et ça ---- c'est le changement de persos !

**3eme chapitre : Apparences trompeuses… **

Sandy, en sueur, desserra sa cravate :

« S…Sandy… c'est bien toi ? »

Petit silence. Les deux équipages étaient tournés vers les deux Sandy.

« Tu… Les filles, on rentre ! On a assez perdu de temps comme ça ! »

Les amies de Sandy la regardèrent étrangement. D'un coup, Cat se frappa le front :

« Ca y'est ! Je m'en souviens… Allez les meufs, retournons sur notre bateau ! »

L'équipage, en trois secondes, revint dans son quartier général. L'équipage de Luffy ne comprenait rien. Chopper et Pipo, qui s'étaient relevés en plein milieu de la ''discussion'' regardaient Sandy qui s'était rallumé une clope.

« Mais… on peut pas les laisser partir comme ça ! Je veux ma revanche ! »

« Ces filles sont des brutes ! La grande me donnait sans arrêt des coups de barre ! Une folle ! Mais j'ai réussi à lui envoyer une bille explosive, et elle a souffert… »

Personne n'écoutait Pipo. Luffy lança :

« Je les veux dans mon équipage. »

« Mais t'es malade ! Elles sont déjà un équipage ! Pis t'imagines si on était quatorze sur le bateau ? »

« M'en fous. »

« Luffy, ne fais pas l'enfant ! Et pis d'abord on ne sait même pas qui elles sont ! »

Le bateau ennemi se mit en route. Il commençait à s'éloigner.

Sandy s'avança vers ses amis :

« Laissez-les partir. »

« QUOI ? Mais il me suffit d'un chewing… »

« Luffy, écoute-moi s'il te plait ! Je te dis de les laisser partir ! »

Luffy regarda Sandy droit dans les yeux.

« Très bien. Je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi tu fais ça, mais je te préviens que si on les recroise, je leur demande de faire parti de notre équipage ! »

Sandy hocha la tête. Il tituba.

« Je vais… m'allonger… »

Il partit dans la chambre des garçons pendant que Chopper soignait les blessés. Nico demanda :

« Quelqu'un est-il au courant de cette histoire ? C'est la première fois que je vois Sandy dans cet état ! »

Nami remarqua :

« Ce qui est étrange, c'est que cette fille s'appelait aussi Sandy ! Peut-être sont-ils de la même famille ? »

« T'as vu comment elle est brune ? Ce n'est pas trop possible ! Zorro, vous avez le même âge, vous ne parlez pas de ça des fois ? »

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? J'ai pas que ça à faire de parler avec lui… et pis va pas croire que je suis son ami, Robin… c'est peut-être une fille qui l'a battu à un combat, et il s'en remet pas ! »

« Zorro, prends pas ton cas pour une généralité ! »

Zorro, vexé, partit faire sa sieste… (Enfin, plutôt son sport favori…)

Robin, malicieusement :

« Nami, tu voudrais pas aller lui tirer les vers du nez… en ouvrant ton décolleté par exemple… »

« Robin ! Tu pourrais y aller aussi ! Enfin… c'est pas grave… mais il me devra 1.000 Berrys ! »

Nami alla donc trouver Sandy, en pleine méditation :

° Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ? Maintenant ? Et ici en plus… elle est devenue pirate… ouah ça m'a fichu un choc ! °

Nami arriva, sensuellement…

« Alors mon petit Sandy… Ca ne va pas ? »

Celui-ci ne remarqua même pas le petit jeu de la navigatrice.

« Tu pourrais me laisser seul ? »

Nami, choquée, le laissa et retourna voir Robin en courant :

« Y'a un truc qui cloche ! Il m'a viré de la chambre et il ne m'a même pas appelée Nami chérie ! Je comprends rien ! »

« Alors attendons un peu que ça se passe… »

* * *

Elles étaient reparties vite fait. Personne n'avait compris quoi que ce soit, mais tout le monde savait que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Après avoir vogué pendant près d'une quarantaine de minutes, l'équipage décida d'aller voir Sandy. Celle-ci, dans la chambre, n'avait pas bougé depuis le brusque départ. Elle restait allongée sur son lit, sans même bouger le moindre petit doigt. Ses amies l'entourèrent :

« Sandy ? Ca ne va pas ? Si tu veux pas nous raconter, t'inquiète ! On te comprends tu sais… »

« Ouais et si ce mec t'as fait du mal, t'inquiète, Haru et moi on s'en occupe ! »

Nobiooky s'assit sur le lit. Elle sortit ses instruments.

« Ca fait mal quand j'appuie là ? »

« Heu… je crois pas que ce soit le moment ! »

« J'ai pas eu le temps de vérifier si elle était blessée ! »

« Bon, les filles, laissez-moi seule avec elle ! »

Chacune retourna à ses occupations, en se disant simplement que si Cat ne parvenait pas à savoir ce que Sandy avait, personne d'autre ne le pourrait.

« Je l'ai reconnu. Tu m'avais dit que t'avais tourné la page… mais… je vois bien le contraire ! »

« Pourquoi maintenant ? »

« Je peux pas répondre à ça ! »

« Pff… Je ne voulais plus le revoir. »

« La vie réserve parfois des surprises ! »

« Mais… comment se fait-il qu'il soit ici ? Je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable de quitter North Blue ! »

« Et bien il l'a fait ! Moi non plus je ne pensais pas le revoir ! En plus il avait l'air aussi déstabilisé que toi ! »

« Bon… il ne reste plus qu'à espérer ne plus le recroiser… Après tout, l'océan est vaste ! »

« Et les sentiments aussi… »

Après cette discussion, les meilleures amies sortirent prendre l'air sur le pont. La nuit arrivait… doucement… La température avait déjà chutée de plusieurs degrés…

Peu de temps après, Madako ressentit une violente douleur à la tête…

° Ouch ! Mais qu'est ce qu… °

Elle s'évanouit.

Haru courut vers elle et appela Nobiooky.

* * *

Luffy regardait le large. D'un coup, il se rendit compte que…

« J'AI FAIM ! »

Zorro ouvrit un œil :

« Mais tais-toi ! »

« C'est pas moi, c'est mon ventre ! »

« Pff… T'as qu'à pêcher ! »

« Ouais ! Pour une fois que t'as une bonne idée ! PIPO, CHOPPER ! VENEZ M'AIDER ET APPORTEZ DES VERS DE TERRE !

Alors que la cavalerie arrivait, Zorro se rendormit profondément. Luffy et ses amis se mirent au bord du bateau et attendirent les prises.

Sandy en avait marre. Il remuait depuis deux heures déjà de sombres pensées…

° De toutes façons, elle ne m'a jamais répondu ! Je la vois mal le faire maintenant ! Donc cette histoire est classée ! Je veux plus en entendre parler ! °

Il sortit de la chambre. Il trouva les trois zigottos en train de pêcher !

« C'est bien les gars ! Je les ferai cuire après ! »

Les trois gamins tournèrent la tête :

« OUAIS COOL ! »

Nami et Robin arrivèrent…

« T'es sorti de ton mutisme et de ta mauvaise humeur ? »

« Oh Nami chérie ! Robin chérie ! Vous vous êtes inquiétées pour moi ? Je vous aime ! »

Et pendant qu'une pluie de compliments et de mots doux s'abattit dans la cuisine du Vogue Merry, les deux femmes comprirent que Sandy allait mieux !

La nuit arriva bien vite. Le ciel était noir comme de l'encre de Chine… Quelques nuages balayaient l'horizon… Tout l'équipage partit dormir, sauf… le petit renne… il venait de penser à quelque chose. Il s'approcha de l'endroit où la folle lui avait balancé des seringues pleines d'acide. Il prit un petit échantillon du reste du produit, et partit l'analyser. Toute la nuit, Chopper essaya, se trompa, recommença, jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève… et que…

« Vite, vite ! Venez voir ! »

Robin, la première levée, alla voir le problème.

« Regarde ! C'est l'acide qu'il y avait dans une des seringues de nos ennemies ! Il contient des éléments chimiques qui ne viennent pas d'ici ! Cet acide a été fabriqué à partir de végétaux qui viennent d'îles où l'on n'a jamais été, sur la Route de Tous les Périls ! »

« Quoi ? C'est bizarre… »

« Et il me semble que cette médecine n'existe pas partout ! Il faut que je fasse des recherches ! »

« Alors va d'abord te coucher ! Il est 6h15 ! Tu n'as pas fermé l'œil de la nuit ! »

« QUOI ? VITE AU LIT ! »

Chopper courut dans la chambre pour rattraper sa nuit. Robin jeta un coup d'œil sur les recherches du renne. Elle vit des notes et lit :

'' Peut-être d'îles plus avancées qui ont les moyens de guérir les maladies rares. ''

Le cerveau de Robin s'éclaira. Elle alla dans la chambre des filles chercher un bouquin. Nami se réveillant :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je vérifie. Ce que je disais hier était sans doute vrai… le symbole sur le drapeau de ces furies représente le signe distinctif de la nymphe… or dans l'acide fabriqué par la doctoresse, Chopper a trouvé des produits non utilisés dans le coin et donc assez rares… »

« Et ? »

« Je regarde donc si la nymphe se serait installée sur une île quelconque… alors peut-être que ses descendants auraient bénéficiés d'intelligence rare ou de pouvoirs spéciaux… »

« Et c'est marqué dans les livres ce genre de choses ? »

« Il y a tout dans les écrits. »

Nami sourit et partit prendre le petit-déjeuner préparé par Sandy qui s'était complètement remis de la veille !

Luffy était sur le pont quand…

« Nami, Nami ! On approche d'une île ! »

« Oui tu as raison ! Le Log Pose pointe par là-bas. C'est l'île de Guibé : notre prochaine escale ! »

« OUAIS ! Allez on accélère ! »

* * *

Madako était alitée, sur conseil de son médecin : en effet, elle soufrait péniblement de violents maux de tête. Ses amies la regardèrent en silence. Elles savaient ce qu'il lui arrivait, et ce n'était pas un très bon présage…

Après avoir parcouru les mers toute la nuit, elles aperçurent une île d'une trentaine de mètres de diamètre…

Elles commencèrent à passer outre quand…

« HUUUUUUUUU ! »

Sandy et Jumey s'approchèrent…

« C'était quoi ça ? Un hennissement ? »

« Comment un cheval peut-il atterrir sur une île pareille ? »

Elles virent alors une petite barque… minuscule… et un cheval à l'intérieur…

« HUUUUUUU ! VENEZ-VOUS BATTRE ! »

Jumey examina de plus près…

« C'est pas un cheval ! C'est… un truc difforme… attend ça bouge ! »

« Mais… c'est une fille ! »

La fille en question se tenait à quatre pattes et faisait ses devoirs…

« HUUUUUUUUU ! JE VAIS VOUS TUER ! »

Sandy et Jumey se regardèrent un bref instant, et pendant que Sandy envoyait au cheval des ondes empoisonnées, Jumey brandit un de ses sabres, trancha le bateau et la main de la fille en même temps ! La bête, qui ne savait pas nager, se débattit en criant :

« JE VAIS LE DIRE ! »

Sandy eut alors de très vilaines pensées et le poney en sentit les conséquences…

« HUUUUUUU CA FAIT MAL A LA TETE ! »

La bête coula alors, de désespoir… et sombra au fond de la mer.

Jumey, heureuse, alla se reposer sur l'un des hamacs accrochés sur le pont…

« Il faudrait une piscine ! On pourrait se détendre ! »

« Hey ho ! Ce n'est pas un bateau de croisière ! »

Nobiooky passa devant elles pour apporter des compresses à Madako qui se sentait de plus en plus mal. Cat arriva, son Eternal Pose à la main, en leur annonçant :

« On est arrivées. Préparez l'accostage. »

**A suivre…**

Et voilà ! Letroisième chapitre est bouclé ! Ouf ! J'espère que vous êtes resté sur votre faim et que vous continuerez à lire ! Toujours un grand merci aux lecteurs et à mes amies, à qui je fais de gros bizoux !

Au fait, désolée pour l'épisode avec la fille-cheval ! Il ne s'agit que d'une vengeance perso !


	4. Apparences trompeuses part 2

**Eien No Yakusoku **

**La Promesse Eternelle**

Disclaimer : Alors… les persos de One Piece appartient au grand maître Oda, l'alchimie c'est d'Arakawa Hiromu et la nymphe est de Yû Watase. Les autres persos, je peux leur faire ce que je veux ! Niark niark niark ! se prend une barre en fer ouch ! Oui c'est bon, je vous ferais rien de méchant… enfin…

Je répète : quand y'a « … » c'est les paroles ; ça … c'est les pensées ; et ça c'est le changement de persos !

**4emechapitre : Apparences trompeuses... (partie 2)**

Notre équipage préféré, arrivé à Sweety (grande ville commerciale), se prélassait, euh… cherchait des informations supplémentaires sur les récentes découvertes de Chopper … même si la plupart des membres étaient partis en ville acheter divers produits.

Robin était à la bibliothèque de la ville. Devant elle, des dizaines de livres ouverts qui se superposaient en une masse informe. Elle n'avait pas trouvé grand-chose. Mais peut-être que dans ce bouquin-là… ou celui-ci...

Robin ferma les livres en même temps, grâce à ses nombreuses mains. Elle allait retourner au bateau quand elle aperçut une affiche, sur le mur. Elle l'arracha et regagna le bateau avec.

Elle n'y trouva que Zorro, qui s'entraînait avec des haltères.

« Dis donc, tu crois que notre capitaine revient quand ? »

« Quand il aura fini de manger tiens ! »

Après trois heures de shopping, Nami descendait la longue rue marchande… quand elle croisa Luffy, la bouche pleine, qui lui demanda où était Sandy.

« Bah… je l'ai croisé au marché. »

« Ah… et y'avait une boucherie dans le coin ? »

« Juste à côté, oui ! »

« Parfait ! »

« Pourquoi tu cherches Sandy ? »

« Ben… je lui ai dis d'acheter plein de jambon de pays ! » répondis Luffy, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Ah… Il avait plein de paquets dans les bras, donc je pense qu'il t'a pris ce qu'il faut ! Bon, on retourne au bateau, j'ai tous mes achats à poser ! »

« Okay ! Laisse-moi finir mon sandwich ! »

« Prends-le et dépêche-toi ! »

Peu de temps après, nos amis se retrouvèrent sur le bateau. Robin annonça :

« J'ai trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant… »

Elle donna à Luffy le papier qu'elle avait arraché sur le mur de la bibliothèque.

« Ouah ! Venez participer à notre combat annuel… »

« Regarde Luffy, le prix c'est… »

« Un fruit du démon ? »

Nami, sceptique :

« Les fruits du démon sont tellement précieux… c'est n'importe quoi cette histoire ! »

« Je continue de lire ? »

« Ouais vas-y… en tout cas ce mec à l'air d'être baraqué… »

« Venez combattre notre champion en titre depuis cinq années consécutives, le Grand Kinghurt ! »

« Pff… ça doit être truqué ce combat… »

Luffy, enflammé, regarda Robin :

« Mais pourquoi tu veux que je participe ? Tu crois à cette histoire de Fruit ? Non parce que si j'en mange un autre, peut-être que je vais perdre mon élasticité et… »

« Ce n'est pas pour ça ! Je ne pense absolument pas qu'il y est un Fruit en cadeau ! J'ai juste remarqué quelque chose d'intéressant… Vous voyez le bandeau de ce pirate ? »

« Ouais… y'a un truc doré brodé dessus… »

« C'est le symbole. Celui qu'il y avait sur le drapeau des mégères qui nous ont agressés et celui de la nymphe. »

« Robin t'es géniale ! »

Sandy resta pensif en repensant aux hystériques… Luffy, quant à lui :

« Et bah je vais me battre alors ! Hé hé, ça faisait longtemps ! »

« De plus, j'ai demandé à un habitant, il m'a affirmé qu'il fallait cinq jours pour que le Log Pose se recharge ! Comme ça, Luffy a le temps de massacrer le Grand Kinder ! »

« C'est Grand Kinghurt, mais t'as raison Nami chérie ! Je pourrais profiter de ces cinq jours pour rencontrer de jolies filles ! »

« Enfin, il faudra surtout réclamer des infos sur cette nymphe… et pourquoi cet homme a son signe sur son bandeau… »

« Okay ! Alors on fait comme ça ! »

Sur ce, on alla inscrire Luffy au combat.

* * *

Elles y étaient. Enfin. Elles allaient pouvoir commencer leurs véritables recherches.

Cat, Haru, Jumey, Uo et Sandy partirent dans la ville la plus proche pendant que Nobiooky restait pour soigner Madako.

Alors que Cat et Jumey entraient dans un immeuble, les trois autres entamaient leur quête dans un centre commercial…

Le duo monta deux étages et s'arrêta à la porte numéro sept. Cat frappa. Elles entendirent du bruit à l'intérieur. Un homme vint leur ouvrir :

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? »

« Est-ce que Mademoiselle Himari est là ? »

« Nan elle est sortie ! Allez voir du côté de la plage… »

« Merci monsieur. »

Elles descendirent et croisèrent le concierge.

« Si j'étais vous, je ne m'approcherais pas de la petite Himari… elle ne cause que des problèmes ! »

« Nous n'avons pas besoin de vos conseils. »

Les filles sortirent et se dirigèrent d'un pas décidé vers la plage.

Le trio était à la fraîcheur du centre commercial et attendait patiemment, dans un petit coin sombre et vide.

« Sandy, t'es sûre que c'est là ? »

« Certaine ! Tenez, le voilà ! »

Un homme en costume arriva, avec un épais attaché-case sous le bras.

« Enchanté. Je suis le Professeur Sokuhite. J'ai tout ce que vous avez demandé. »

L'homme donna sa valise pendant qu'Uo lui tendait un petit sac qui tintait (comme quand on secoue des Berrys).

« Nous vous remercions. La jeune Himari sera tenue au courant. »

Les yeux de l'homme s'agrandirent de surprise :

« Mais… comment… »

TCHAK ! L'homme s'effondra. Uo essuya sa barre en fer.

Haru récupéra l'argent et Sandy ouvrit la mallette.

« C'est bon, tout y est. »

Elles sortirent et marchèrent en direction de l'église.

Cat et Jumey regardaient de tous les côtés, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir Himari. D'un coup, elles la surprirent dans des rochers. La petite contemplait l'horizon. Cat s'approcha :

« Himari ? »

La fillette sursauta et cria :

« N'approchez pas ! »

« T'inquiète pas, on est pas venues pour te faire du mal ! »

« On sait que tu as un pouvoir spécial, et si tu veux bien venir avec nous, on va te montrer quelqu'un qui est presque comme toi ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui me dit que ce n'est pas un piège ? »

« Prends ça dans ta main et regarde. »

La petite prit délicatement l'objet que lui tendait Jumey. L'objet en verre se mit à étinceler au cœur de sa paume. La jeune, les yeux pleins d'étoiles, décida de suivre Cat et Jumey.

Elles se rendirent donc au bateau.

Le trio, devant l'église, attendait que la messe se termine. Quand les cloches sonnèrent, une ruée de fidèles sortit. Le trio trouva donc le vieil homme recherché.

« Veuillez nous excuser. Pouvez-vous nous dire où est Keiji Tôda ? »

L'homme haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais je ne vois pas le mal qu'il y a à vous dire une réponse… et bien… je pense qu'il n'est plus sur cette île ! »

« QUOI ? Mais… où est-il parti ? »

« Peut-être du côté de l'île de Kamon… »

« Mais… on est passées devant ! »

« Et bien retournez sur vos pas jeunes filles ! Vous avez encore de la force, vous pouvez naviguer comme bon vous semble ! Profitez de la vie ! Sur ce, au revoir ! »

Le vieux rentra chez lui et les filles regagnèrent le bateau, un peu déçues et fâchées.

Elles y trouvèrent toutes leurs amies, et une fillette. Celle-ci se tenait sur le qui-vive et regardait attentivement les moindres faits et gestes de l'équipage.

Haru fit entrer Himari dans la chambre. Les autres se mirent dos au mur, et attendirent en silence. Madako, allongée sur son lit regardait la petite.

« Alors… c'est toi ? Je suis contente de te rencontrer ! »

Nobiooky attrapa Himari et la fit asseoir près de Madako.

« A t-elle réagit ? »

« Oui, encore mieux que l'on ne l'espérait. »

« Himari, quel est ton vœu le plus cher ? »

« Je… je ne veux plus jamais avoir _cette_ chose en moi ! »

« Nous allons exaucer ton vœu ! Tends ton bras ! »

La fillette déplia son bras et Nobiooky lui posa l'objet en verre dans la main.

L'objet se mit à tournoyer. La lumière, au plafond, se balançait dangereusement. Madako se concentra.

Le sol tremblait, l'ampoule clignotait sans cesse … D'un coup, elle grilla et la pièce se retrouva plongée dans le noir… mais pas pour longtemps… un éclat de lumière blanche illumina la chambre. Cette lumière venait d'Himari, la petite sentit alors ses pieds qui se détachaient du sol ! Elle flotta un bref instant dans les airs et retomba sur la chaise. Elle s'évanouit aussitôt. Nobiooky la prit dans ses bras et l'installa sur un lit.

L'équipage regardait Madako. Celle-ci soupira et se leva doucement.

« C'est bon les meufs… tout s'est bien passé ! »

Les filles sautèrent dans les bras de Madako qui éclata de rire ! Elles avaient réussi ! Même si… leur quête venait de commencer…

Les jeunes filles sortirent sur le pont avec Himari, inconsciente. Pendant que Sandy allait dans la cuisine, Jumey et Cat repartirent avec la fillette dans la ville. Elles retournèrent à l'appartement numéro sept et y déposèrent la petite. Son père arriva :

« Mais… qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? »

« Vous en faîtes pas… dans une heure, elle se réveillera. »

« Mais… »

« Nous avons exaucé son vœu le plus cher. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de séquelles. Si un jour, _cette_ chose revient, prenez ça et faîtes-lui avaler. »

Cat lui tendit une boîte de médicaments. L'homme, médusé, les remercia.

« Je… merci pour tout… »

Le duo regagna leur embarcation.

* * *

« OUAIIIIIIIIIIS ! JE VAIS ME BATTRE ! »

« Luffy, calme-toi ! Le combat n'est qu'à quatre heures demain après-midi ! »

Luffy se retourna vivement vers Nami :

« QUATRE HEURES ? MAIS JE VAIS PAS POUVOIR MANGER MON GOUTER ! »

Nami ferma les yeux de lassitude.

« Tu pourras te passer de goûter pour un jour quand même ! »

« Mais… je mange toujours mes cinq repas de la journée à heures régulières ! »

« Ouais c'est ça… on y croit ! Alors pourquoi en plein milieu de la journée le frigo est vandalisé ? »

« C'est pas moi, c'est Chopper ! »

« MENTEUR ! »

Robin, qui marchait en silence, proposa à Nami pendant que les autres se battaient :

« Il faudra questionner ce mec avant le combat, au cas où Luffy le tuerais pour de bon ! »

Le soleil se couchait au-dessus de l'océan…

Zorro leva les yeux vers le ciel, plein de couleurs orangées…

Et bien… J'espère que tout se passera bien dans les jours à suivre… j'ai un drôle de pressentiment !

Pipo surgit en tenant un énorme poisson.

« REGARDE ZORRO ! ON A TROUVE CA ! »

Luffy et Chopper approchèrent…

« DONNE LE MOI ! »

Après une course-poursuite effrénée, les gamins se retrouvèrent à table, et le poisson dans le four ! Sandy avait soigneusement choisi les meilleurs morceaux pour Nami et Robin. Il leurs servit, accompagné d'un petit vin blanc délicieux. Luffy, affamé :

« Et nous alors ? »

« Vous pouvez pas vous servir tout seuls ? Prenez ce qu'il reste, c'est dans le four ! »

Les rapaces se jetèrent sur la pauvre sole.

Le lendemain matin, Nami reçu le journal. Elle le déplia, contente d'avoir de fraîches nouvelles. Elle lu les gros titres, puis vit quelque chose d'intéressant…

Au fur et à mesure, elle écarquillait les yeux d'étonnement.

« ROBIN ! VIENS VOIR ! »

« Nami ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? »

« L… les filles… qui… regarde par toi-même! »

Robin prit le journal et lu attentivement.

'' Un groupe organisé a semé la panique sur l'île du Feu. Ces bandits auraient agressés un homme, dans un centre commercial, qui se rendait à son travail. La victime aurait été assommée par un des pirates et celui-ci se serait enfui avec des papiers importants. De plus, la jeune Himari Tôda –dont nous vous avons déjà parlé dans notre journal– aurait été enlevée, puis ramenée chez elle. Son état restait préoccupant, mais la fillette est maintenant en pleine forme. Elle a annoncé : « Ces pirates m'ont débarrassée du pouvoir qui me gênait ! Je leur dois beaucoup ! Grâce à leur savoir-faire, je peux maintenant vivre normalement et avoir des amis ! ». En effet, la petite Himari avait, depuis sa naissance, un don étrange qui l'empêchait d'avoir une vie semblable aux autres filles de son âge : elle pouvait enflammer des objets à distance, et a ainsi provoquer de nombreux incendies. Elle déclare aujourd'hui : « On m'a toujours traité de monstre car mes pouvoirs se manifestaient sans arrêt ! On m'appelle actuellement Himari, et rien ne peux me rendre plus heureuse ! ». Alors, ces pirates sont-ils détestables, ou attentionnés ? ''

Les yeux de Robin tombèrent alors sur une photo du centre commercial. Là, tout en haut, à droite, trois jeunes filles…

« Mais… ce sont… les pirates qui ont essayé de nous tuer ! »

« Exact ! Si elles étaient sur cette île, il ne fait presque aucun doute que ce sont ces filles qui ont aidé la petite, et qui ont agressé l'homme. »

« Je ne comprends vraiment pas leur rôle… »

Plus tard. Un clocher au loin. Quatre coups sonnèrent.

« Luffy ! C'est l'heure ! »

« OUAIIIIIIIIS ! J'arrive ! Je vais lui faire sa fête ! »

« Luffy ! Chopper et moi on te soutient ! Pis on vérifiera qu'il y a pas de trucage ! Et c'est moi qui mangerais le Fruit du Démon ! »

« Arrêtez de piailler ! Luffy tu veux que je vienne ? »

« Nan c'est bon Zorro ! Ce sera vite fait ! »

Dix minutes plus tard, Nami, Nico, Luffy et Sandy étaient devant un bâtiment rond. La porte s'ouvrit et ils entrèrent tranquillement, comme s'ils venaient faire les courses ! Un homme en salopette verte les accueilli, avec un sourire mielleux :

« Bienvenue ! Tu dois être Luffy… et ce sont tes amis n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je ne serais pas en leur compagnie s'ils n'étaient pas mes amis ! »

« Hum… Tu vas donc affronter le Grand Kinghurt ! J'espère que tu as préparé ton testament ! HAHAHA ! Non bien sûr, je plaisante… »

Robin, lassée de ces bavardages :

« Bon, il est où votre athlète ? On voudrait lui parler avant le match… »

« Pff lui parler ? C'est une star ! Il n'a pas à vous parler ! Haha ! Vous me faîtes bien rire les p'tits jeunes ! »

Il les entraîna donc dans l'arène. Pendant que Luffy attendait sagement au milieu, ses amis allèrent s'installer sur le côté. Une lumière balaya le sol. Un homme arriva. Il portait des gants de boxe et un short noir. L'homme en salopette fit les présentations.

Le Grand Kinghurt sourit en voyant Luffy. Comment ce mini-gamin pouvait-il croire une seconde qu'il allait le blesser ?

Salopette Verte siffla le début du combat !

Luffy et Kinghurt tournaient. Ils se toisaient du regard. Kinghurt fonça alors sur Chapeau de Paille. Celui-ci évita le coup et envoya un chewing punch qui fit atterrir le King au fond de l'arène, sur les vieux gradins poussiéreux. Il mit sa main sous son nez : un peu de sang en coulait…

« Tu vas me le payer, minable ! »

Le Champion se remit sur ses pieds. Il courut à toute vitesse pour déstabiliser Luffy.

« Chewing rafale ! »

Les poings de l'élastic-boy frappaient dans tous les sens !

L'homme en salopette ouvrit de grands yeux :

« Mais… il fait ça comment ? »

« Peuh… vous prétendez offrir un Fruit du Démon au gagnant, mais... vu la réaction que vous avez, je suppose que vous n'en avez jamais vu ! » annonça Sandy, la clope au bec.

« Pourquoi êtes vous venus ? »

« Nous voulions simplement parler à cet homme… et notre capitaine voulait s'amuser. »

Luffy avait déjà mis à terre le super ''champion en titre depuis cinq années consécutives''. Robin cria :

« Luffy ! Ne l'achève pas ! Il nous faut ces informations ! »

Nami courut vers le boxeur et lui dit en montrant Luffy :

« Répondez à nos questions, sinon, il vous tue. »

« Nami chérie ! Ne sois pas si brutale ! Si tu ne réponds pas à Nami chérie, mec, j'te transforme en steak tartare ! »

Le jeune homme essaya de se relever. Peine perdue.

« Que voulez-vous ? »

Robin retira le bandeau de l'athlète.

« Pourquoi avez-vous le symbole de la nymphe sur votre bandeau ? »

L'homme toussa. Salopette verte lui donna une bouteille d'eau. L'équipage attendit quelques instants. Luffy commençait déjà à tourner en rond… il s'ennuyait.

« Alors… sais-tu quelque chose sur la nymphe ? »

« Oui bien sûr… De l'île où je viens… tout le monde la connaît… En fait, je suis… »

**A suivre…**

Merci au reviewers! Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura de très grandes révélations sur la nymphe !


	5. De splendides révélations

**Eien No Yakusoku **

**La Promesse Eternelle**

Disclaimer : Bah c'est comme d'habitude… les persos sont du super Oda, l'alchimie appartient à Arakawa Hiromu et la nymphe c'est de Yû Watase ! Bien sûr, les autres persos sont de mon invention et JE PEUX LES MASSACRER +se fait couper en plusieurs morceaux par quatre sabres+Heu… pas la peine de s'énerver les filles ! J'ai rien fait mwa…

Mode disque rayé : « … » c'est les paroles ; … c'est les pensées et ---- c'est le changement de personnages. Bonne lecture !

**5eme chapitre : De splendides révélations…**

Une terrible explosion retentit.

Toutes les personnes réunies se tournèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Le Grand Kinghurt essaya de se relever et cria :

« Vite ! Allez vous cacher ! C'est moi qu'ils veulent ! »

Luffy regardait la porte. Salopette verte le tira de toutes ses forces pour le mettre à l'abri.

« Mais courez ! Si on vous trouve ici, vous allez tous mourir ! »

Luffy et ses amis, pas du tout convaincus, regardaient toujours la porte.

C'est alors que celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée. Trois hommes entrèrent avec un air affolant. L'un d'entre eux s'approcha.

« Où t'es, pauvre imbécile ? »

Il dévisagea Luffy.

« Qui es-tu, gamin ? »

« Pourquoi t'as fracassé la porte ? »

« Mais je t'en pose des questions ? Bon, où il est ce type ? »

Le King essayait de s'enfuir discrètement mais il fut rattrapé par un autre homme.

« Tu croyais t'échapper ? Allez viens avec nous, on a des tas de questions à te poser ! »

Robin marcha vers les trois hommes.

« Désolée, mais nous étions déjà en train de le questionner ! Alors partez d'ici en vitesse ! »

« Dis donc ma jolie… et si tu venais avec nous aussi ? »

« Toi, ne touche même pas à Robin chérie… » menaça Sandy en écrasant sa cigarette.

« Sinon quoi ? »

Robin fit alors apparaître plusieurs mains qui ligotèrent les trois hommes.

« Voila, on va pouvoir parler maintenant. » dit-elle en se retournant vers le King.

Nami répéta sa question :

« Alors… la nymphe ? »

« Heu… je suis… le demi-frère de l'une de ses descendantes ! »

« Donc il y a bien les héritiers de la nymphe un peu partout dans notre monde ? »

« Exact ! Et ses héritiers peuvent posséder des dons incroyables ! »

« Et que savez-vous au sujet de la Pierre du Mal ? »

« Cette Pierre ? Je ne sais pas si elle existe réellement, mais les successeurs de la nymphe sont en quelque sorte liés. Ils peuvent se retrouver facilement grâce aux ondes que chaque individu émet. »

« Des ondes ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? »

« Vous ne savez pas ? Chaque personne, vous et moi par exemple, produit des ondes mentales. Les animaux ressentent parfaitement nos ondes ! Et le principe des descendants de la nymphe est identique ! Sauf qu'ils ne ressentent que les ondes des autres héritiers ! »

« C'est bien compliqué tout ça ! Mais quel rapport avec la Pierre ? »

« Et bien certains disent que seuls les descendants pourraient trouver la Pierre car elle renferme les ondes de la nymphe elle-même ! »

« Vous avez l'air d'être vraiment au courant ! »

« Oui ! Ma demi-sœur me confie tout ce qu'elle ressent ! »

Une sonnerie résonna. Salopette Verte partit décrocher l'escargophone. Il revint paniqué.

« Faut vite y aller ! Leur Boss va arriver ! »

Robin lâcha les trois hommes et ils partirent en lançant :

« Keiji Tôda, on se reverra ! »

Notre équipage préféré retourna sur son bateau avec une belle récompense : des informations sur la nymphe… Alors Robin se replongea (comme d'habitude) dans ses bouquins pendant que Sandy préparait le dîner.

* * *

« Madako, ça va mieux depuis hier? »

« Oui t'en fais pas Sandy ! Merci de m'avoir aidé à trouver Himari ! »

« Remercie plutôt mon Fruit ! »

« Finalement, c'est bien pratique ! Je n'ai même pas besoin de donner toutes mes forces ! »

« C'est efficace ! »

Sandy posa le plat qu'elle venait de préparer sur la table.

« LES FILLES, ON MANGE ! »

Une ruée de cannibales s'installa autour du repas.

Au dessert, Uo demanda :

« Comment on fait pour la prochaine île ? On a utilisé le dernier Eternal Pose, non ? »

« En plus, il faut à tout prix trouver Keiji Tôda ! Sinon on arrivera jamais à trouver une autre personne ! »

« C'est vrai ! Mais comment retourner sur l'île de Kamon ? »

« Je pense que Keiji reviendra ici ! Il ne peut pas se passer de sa famille ! »

« Et puis le temps que le Log Pose se recharge… »

« Alors on reste ici ! L'île est tellement vaste ! Et j'ai repéré plein de boutiques sympas ! »

Après ce bon dîner, les amies partirent se coucher.

* * *

Caché dans un petit entrepôt, au port, le Grand Kinghurt attendait patiemment. Son manager (en salopette verte) arriva, essoufflé :

« Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! »

Il lui tendit le journal de ce matin. Keiji Tôda (le King pour ceux qu'avaient pas encore compris) parcouru le papier.

« Mais… c'est quoi ce bordel ? »

« On y retourne ? »

« Evidemment ! On prend le prochain bateau ! »

« Okay ! Ile du Feu, nous revoilà ! »

Quatre heures plus tard, les deux hommes arrivaient sur l'île. Immédiatement, Keiji retourna chez lui pour prendre des nouvelles de sa famille.

Dans l'appartement il trouva son père et sa demi-sœur qui jouaient aux cartes. Tous deux se tournèrent vers lui :

« Grand frère ! »

« Salut fiston ! »

La petite se jeta dans ses bras.

« Oh Keiji je suis contente ! Je n'ai plus aucun pouvoir ! »

« Je t'ai vu dans le journal ! Mais… il n'y a pas d'effets secondaires ? »

« Non non non ! »

« Viens t'asseoir ! Comment ce fait-il que tu sois là ? »

« Je m'inquiétais pour Himari ! Mais… qui étaient ces pirates ? »

« Inconnus au bataillon ! Une bande de sept jeunes filles, d'après ta sœur… »

« Oui ! Elles étaient très gentilles ! Mais vous croyez qu'elles peuvent soigner tous les gens comme moi ? Ce serait bien ! »

Le père regarda ses deux enfants. Il soupira.

« Très bien. Keiji, tu peux appeler ta tante ? »

« C'est ce que j'allais faire ! »

Keiji partit utiliser l'escargophone pendant que son père et Himari continuaient leur partie de cartes. Le vent commença à souffler. Himari partit se coucher.

* * *

Cat l'avait ressenti. Elle s'était levée en plein milieu de la nuit pour vérifier. En arrivant sur le pont, elle regarda vers les bateaux amarrés à bâbord.

°C'est bien ce que je pensais… Un bateau est arrivé pendant qu'on dormait…°

Le bateau en question était un navire de ravitaillement. Des hommes le déchargeaient, sans se presser. Sur les caisses en bois qui contenaient de quoi nourrir la population pour un bout de temps, il y avait des inscriptions en rouge. Cat fit appel à son Fruit pour lire les écritures.

°Export… Kamon… Mais… c'est sur cette île qu'est Keiji Tôda ! Bref, on verra demain…°

Cat écrivit ce qu'elle avait vu sur un petit papier, et le mit sur la table de la cuisine. Elle retourna ensuite dans la chambre et plongea à nouveau dans ses rêves.

Vers huit heures du matin, Haru se leva tranquillement. Elle observa la chambre distraitement : Uo, Jumey, Cat et Madako dormaient sagement, et se retournaient de temps en temps. Haru se rendit dans la cuisine car son ventre criait famine. Elle y trouva Sandy et Nobiooky devant une tasse de chocolat chaud.

« Tiens, déjà levée ? »

« Moui… Dis, il reste des pains au chocolat ? »

« Nan mais je peux aller en acheter si tu veux ! J'en profiterais pour vérifier si le fils Tôda est rentré au bercail, puisque Cat a entendu un bateau arrivé cette nuit ! »

Haru hocha la tête, en marmonnant un merci. Nobiooky dit à Sandy :

« Je viens avec toi ! »

Les deux jeunes filles partirent, en laissant derrière elles une Haru ensommeillée…

Après avoir acheté de quoi déjeuner, les amies se rendirent à l'appartement des Tôda. Elles sonnèrent et attendirent quelques instants. Himari vint leur ouvrir.

« Oh… Venez ! Papa va être content de vous voir ! »

« Hum… Nous ne sommes pas venues pour vous embêter ! Dis moi, est-ce que ton frère est rentré ? On voudrait lui parler… »

« Oui ! Il est arrivé hier soir ! »

Nobiooky et Sandy entrèrent et firent face à Keiji.

« C'est vous qui avez soignées ma sœur ? »

« Pas précisément nous, mais c'est exact ! »

« Pouvez-vous… soigner ma tante ? »

Nobiooky, très étonnée :

« Et bien… c'est pour ça que nous sommes venues ! Nous voudrions savoir où se trouve votre tante, Miyoshi Tôda. »

« Mais… comment connaissez-vous son prénom ? »

« Nous effectuons de nombreuses recherches sur la nymphe… et nous avons trouvé le nom de votre sœur ainsi que le nom de votre tante dans la rubrique ''faits paranormaux'' si vous voyez ce que je veux dire… »

« Bien sûr… Prenez cette carte et retrouvez ma tante s'il vous plaît ! Elle souffre péniblement de cette ''maladie''… »

Keiji tendit un papier aux filles et ils discutèrent encore un moment.

Sandy et Nobiooky étaient reparties. Avec de nombreuses informations. Quand elles regagnèrent le bateau, Haru les attendait :

« ENFIN ! Je peux toujours attendre mes petits pains ! »

« Dis donc ! On n'était pas obligées de t'en prendre ! »

« Oh pardon les filles ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça ! GOMEN ! »

« Bref, on a rencontré le fils Tôda ! »

« Et il nous a donné des infos pour retrouver Miyoshi ! »

« QUOI ? Mais c'est super ! »

Madako, qui venait de se lever, demanda à Sandy :

« Si ça te dérange pas, on cherchera tout à l'heure ! Je dors encore à moitié là ! »

« Je vois ça ! Cat est réveillée au moins ? »

« Elle est en train de vider le pot de Nutella©… »

« Et après elle nous emmerde avec sa ligne ! »

Une voix venant de la cuisine, cria :

« Faites pas chier ! Le Nutella© c'est ma raison de vivre ! »

« Bon alors, on y va les filles ? » proposa Uo.

« Moi je suis d'accord, mais… on a pas d'Eternal Pose ! » remarqua Nobiooky.

Haru fit un petit sourire railleur…

« J'ai vu une belle caserne de la Marine dans le centre-ville… »

« Hum… intéressant… on pourra aller y faire un tour… ce midi… »

« Et peut-être qu'on y trouvera de vieilles connaissances… » renchérit Sandy.

« Okay mais laissez moi manger d'abord ! »

Et Haru se jeta sur les pains au chocolat pendant qu'Uo et Madako l'aidaient à déchirer le papier d'emballage... Jumey sortit alors de la chambre et, voyant ses amies avaler des tonnes de pains chaud, se rua sur la nourriture.

Nobiooky et Sandy scrutèrent les autres :

« Mais… c'est quoi ces morfales ? »

« Bah c'est elles quoi ! »

Sandy soupira :

« C'est pour ça qu'on les aime ! »

« Oui… un jour faudrait leur faire une blague ! Genre tu quittes le bateau… comment vont-elles faire pour se nourrir ? »

« Bonne question ! Elles se boufferont sûrement entre elles ! »

« Ahhhh ! C'est dégoûtant ! »

« Bon, il faut d'abord trouver Miyoshi… on a perdu beaucoup de temps ! Notre quête devait prendre six mois, pas plus… »

« Mais il faut aller à la caserne en premier lieu… »

« Au fait, il ne te reste pas de l'acide de l'Ile Verte ? »

« Si ! Je crois que j'ai un petit fond de bouteille ! »

« Cool ! J'en ai besoin pour tester un truc… »

* * *

« CHEWIIIIING BALOON ! »

PLOUF ! Le boulet envoyé par un bateau pirate un peu plus loin se retrouva au fond de l'eau !

Luffy, tout content à l'idée de rencontrer de nouveaux pirates, riait aux éclats !

« Luffy, calme toi ! Un pirate doit avoir l'air méchant ! Comme ça regarde ! »

Pipo fit une grimace horrifiante et Chopper s'écroula de rire.

« Bon les gamins, vous arrêtez ! Y'a des mecs qui nous tirent dessus là ! »

« Oh… j'aimerais bien qu'il y ait des tonnes d'or à l'intérieur du bateau ! »

« Pour toi, Nami chérie, j'irais piller ce navire, et te rapporterais tout l'or du monde ! »

« Oh Sandy, merci beaucoup ! »

« Hey Blondinet, ramène ta poire au lieu de jouer aux esclaves ! »

« T'as quelque chose à dire, Géant Vert ? »

L'équipage de Billy La loutre Bleue regardait avec étonnement le Vogue Merry. Deux hommes se battaient, trois autres rigolaient comme des malades, et deux filles les regardaient en soupirant.

« Bon les gars, attaquez ce bateau pendant qu'ils sont occupés ! »

Mais Luffy, Zorro et Sandy ne laissèrent pas ces pirates monter dans le Vogue Merry ! En cinq minutes, l'affaire était bouclée ! Nami sauta alors sur le bateau ennemi.

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ce navire… oh ! Robin ! Viens voir ça ! »

Robin s'avança vers la rouquine. Devant elles, se trouvait une tablette en pierre remplie d'inscriptions bizarres.

« Mais… ce sont des Poneglyphes ! »

« C'est bien ce que je pensais ! Mais qu'est-ce que ça dit ? »

« Il y aurait une autre stèle cachée sur l'île de… oh non ! »

« Robin chérie ? Que t'arrives-t-il ? »

« Les Poneglyphes sont à moitié effacés ! On ne voit plus le nom de l'île ! »

« C'est embêtant ! Enfin, je préfère trouver des trésors ! Tiens un coffre ! »

Et pendant que Nami se servait, que Sandy portait les bijoux, que Luffy et les autres faisaient les pitres, et que Zorro se rendormait, Robin contempla la stèle.

Si seulement je pouvais lire le nom de cette île… peut-être que le Rio Poneglyphe est à ma porté ! Oh… comme c'est frustrant !

Après avoir embarqué de nombreuses choses, nos amis repartirent en suivant la direction du Log Pose (et en laissant le bateau ennemi en pièce détachées…).

C'est alors que Robin, qui guettait l'horizon dans le but d'apercevoir la prochaine île, saisit rapidement la longue-vue que Chopper tenait dans la main.

« Là… j'ai vu quelque chose… »

« Fais voir ! Mais… qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Devant eux, se trouvait une île recouverte de sable… rouge !

« Incroyable ! Il y a vraiment de tout sur la Route de Tous les Périls ! »

« WAAAAAAH ! C'est beau ! Attendez moi j'y vais ! »

« LUFFY ! NE COMMENCE PAS A FAIRE N'IMPORTE QUOI ! »

Trop tard ! Luffy avait déjà sauté sur l'île où poussaient des palmiers… rouges !

« C'EST GENIAL ! »

« Luffy ! Remonte tout de suite ! On peut pas s'arrêter là ! Fais ton devoir de capitaine ! »

« Ah oui c'est vrai… bon j'arrive mais j'en prends avec moi ! »

Et alors que Luffy se rapprochait du bateau, une énorme cage en fer surgit sous ses pieds ! L'homme élastique se retrouva enfermé à l'intérieur de la cage dont le couvercle s'était verrouillé et les barreaux resserrés!

« MUAHAHAHAHA ! CHAPEAU DE PAILLE, JE T'AI EU ! »

L'équipage de Luffy, sur le bateau, regarda l'homme qui s'avançait vers la cage…

« Oh non… pas lui ! » soupira Nami…

« Encore un emmerdeur… c'est pas croyable… » marmonna Zorro en secouant la tête…

« Et Luffy est enfermé ! ON VA SE FAIRE TUER ! »

« Calme toi Pipo ! Nami chérie, Robin adorée, s'il vient vous faire du mal je vous défendrai coûte que coûte ! »

Luffy regarda le pirate qui l'avait mis dans un enclos…

« Oh… c'est l'Gros pif ! »

« TU AS OSE INSULTER MON NEZ ! TU VAS ME LE PAYER ! »

« Baggy, calme-toi… et ne le tue pas ! Il faut qu'il devienne mon homme… »

« Arbyda ! Je veux quand même qu'il paye l'affront qu'il m'a fait ! »

Luffy, tranquille, s'était assit sur le sable rouge et essayait de faire un château de sable…

« Zut ! Il me faut plus d'eau pour que ça tienne ! »

"MAIS IL SE MOQUE DE MOI ? "

**A suivre…**

Et voila ! C'est la fin ! Du chapitre bien sûr . J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours ! Bah pour le prochain chapitre… vous verrez bien ! Gros bizoux


	6. De splendides révélations part 2

**Eien No Yakusoku**

**La Promesse Eternelle**

Disclaimer: Alors tout d'abord... Désolée pour le retard ! Mon inspiration était partie en vacances (sans moi) et j'ai pas pu faire grand chose ! Bref les persos sont à Oda, l'alchimie est de Arakawa Hiromu et l'histoire nymphique (lol) est de Yû Watase.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Merci booooooooocoup pour les reviews ! J'en suis suuuuper heureuse ! bizzzz

6ème chapitre : De splendides révélations… (partie 2)

Le QG de la Marine… un bâtiment tout immaculé, immense, écrasant qui faisait face à la ville, crasseuse, misérable… Beaucoup de gens étaient révoltés, mais ne pouvaient rien dire… c'était comme ça… depuis des décennies…

Il était treize heures et nos aventurières étaient devant ce bâtiment. Elles y entrèrent sans cérémonie et se séparèrent en trois groupes.

Uo et Jumey se rendirent au comptoir aménagé. Elles posèrent de nombreuses questions à la petite employée. Celle-ci, très bavarde, se laissa bercer par les paroles des jeunes filles et finit par raconter ses histoires d'amour et ses diverses aventures au sein de la Marine…

« Et puis c'est à cet âge que j'ai rencontré le Général ! Oh ! Je m'en souviens très bien ! Qu'il était beau dans son costume ! C'est d'ailleurs lui qui m'a fait entrer ici comme réceptionniste ! J'en suis très fière vous savez ! Et puis… »

Cat, Sandy et Madako se retrouvèrent dans un ascenseur.

« Alors… vu que les QG de la Marine sont presque tous construits de la même façon… on fait comme d'habitude ? »

« Ouais… Mais y'a un mec qui veut monter dans l'ascenseur…» dit Sandy.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et un homme en uniforme entra. Les portes se refermèrent. L'homme regarda le trio, mais n'eut pas le temps de poser la moindre question… Madako avait laissé son pouvoir agir à sa guise… et l'homme s'était évanoui de douleur…

L'ascenseur s'arrêta de nouveau. Les filles descendirent. Une intersection de couloirs les accueillit : chacune partit dans une direction opposée.

Haru et Nobiooky, dans leur coin, avaient préféré l'escalier. Si quelqu'un extérieur les avait suivi de loin, il aurait pu constater que les corps des hommes que croisaient les deux filles jonchaient le sol, ici ou là… Mais personne ne les suivait. C'était la pause déjeuner. La moitié des employés était dehors, dans des restaurants. L'autre moitié restait dans le réfectoire. La caserne elle-même était vide et assez inquiétante, quand on s'y promenait seul ! Mais Haru et Nobiooky étaient des pirates ! Et n'avaient pas du tout froid aux yeux !

Les deux jeunes se retrouvèrent donc seules dans le somptueux bureau du Général, parti manger avec sa petite secrétaire...

Uo en avait un peu marre (voir beaucoup) d'écouter cette femme blablater comme pas possible, mais elle écoutait avec attention (en apparence). C'est alors que l'employée demanda avec étonnement :

« Mais… n'y avait-il pas d'autres filles ici ? »

« Elles sont reparties ! Au fait, vous connaissez un peu l'histoire de l'île ? »

« Et bien, d'après la légende, une femme ayant le pouvoir de contrôler et produire du feu serait née quand la ville était en construction. Le maire de l'époque aurait donc décidé d'appeler cette île ''l'Ile du Feu''.

« Intéressant… »

« Mais ce ne sont que des balivernes ! Des pouvoirs magiques, voyez-vous cela ! Cette femme avait mangé un Fruit du Démon, voilà tout ! Quelle imagination ! »

Cat longeait ce couloir interminable… qui termina par un placard à balais.

°°° Roh ! J'ai pas de chance ! Mais… c'est pas logique non plus… °°°

Elle palpa le placard et trouva une petite encoche. Elle souleva la lamelle de bois et le fond du placard coulissa ! Elle entra dans la nouvelle pièce. Un bureau, un escargophone… et un coffre ! Elle essaya de l'ouvrir mais sans succès ! Alors elle se transforma. Avec facilité, elle mit une griffe dans la serrure du coffret et celui-ci s'ouvrit, révélant deux Eternal Pose.

°°° Bingo ! Puky Island et Holibasa ? Oula ! C'est quoi ces noms bizarres ? °°°

Elle rangea les objets dans ses poches et repartit par le passage secret.

Sandy était dans les bureaux… Il n'y avait pas un chat (même pas Cat !). Elle ouvrit tous les tiroirs dans l'espoir de trouver un quelconque indice, et décrocha tous les avis de recherche collés sur le mur. Elle ne trouva aucun Eternal Pose.

°°° De toute façon, je ne pouvais pas en trouver dans les bureaux des employés ! Et puis… °°°

Elle n'eut pas le loisir de finir son monologue intérieur… une femme venait d'entrer dans la salle. Elle la regarda :

« Mais… que faîtes-vous ici ? Vous n'êtes pas de la Marine ! »

« Heu… non pas trop ! Je cherchais quelque chose pour… voyager… »

La femme sortit son arme et la pointa vers Sandy. Celle-ci fronça les sourcils. La femme rendit son dernier soupir en s'écroulant…

Madako avait trouvé un Eternal Pose pour se rendre à Parakidy. Elle ne connaissait pas du tout le nom de cette île, mais elle ressentait _quelque chose_, qui lui disait que c'était sur cette île qu'elle trouverait des informations…

Elle se mit à courir vers le point de rendez-vous. Elle était un peu en retard… en fait elle était resté scotchée devant un avis de recherche… un certain Jôji-Blue qui semait la panique… La beauté et l'élégance du jeune homme l'avaient laissé en pleine admiration… Elle avait d'ailleurs arraché la photo et l'avait rangé au fond de sa poche. Maintenant elle courait vers le vestibule. Pas la peine d'attendre l'ascenseur !

Haru et Nobiooky fouillait partout. C'est alors qu'Haru trouva, dans un des tiroirs, un Eternal Pose pour Graffiti Street.

« Tiens… il me semble que c'est l'île dont ce Général est originaire ! Regarde c'est marqué sur la photo de famille ! »

« Exact… donc si on prend cet Eternal Pose… Il ne pourra plus rentré chez lui ! »

« Pauvre petit général bourré de fric… » se moqua Haru en mettant l'objet dans la poche de son pantalon.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on est méchantes ! »

« Pirates, et fières de l'être ! »

Elle repartirent dans le hall et y trouvèrent toutes leurs amies, ainsi que la jeune employée, assommée…

« Uo ! Jumey ! Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ? »

« Elle ouvrait encore la bouche une fois pour me parler de son ex, je l'achevais ! »

« Uo ! C'est incroyable de t'emporter comme ça ! »

Nobiooky trancha la bagarre verbale qui commençait :

« Avec tous les mecs massacrés dans les couloirs… vaut mieux ne pas rester ici ! »

* * *

Le clown en avait assez. Chapeau de Paille faisait des pâtés de sable et s'amusait comme un fou, alors qu'il était enfermé, prêt à se faire tuer !

« Toi, tu as réussi à te sauver de Rough Tell, mais là je te tiens ! »

Luffy se retourna vers Baggy :

« Cause toujours ça m'intéresse ! » et lui tira la langue.

Baggy explosa :

« MAIS T'AS FINI DE TE FOUTRE DE MOI ? DEJA QUE LA MOITIE DE MON EQUIPAGE A ETE DECIMME PAR DES PIRATES IL Y A PLUSIEURS JOURS… »

« Ah oui, je voulais te tuer, mais ces filles t'ont mis à l'eau avant ! »

Baggy se tapa la tête contre la cage. Arbyda, cool, s'approcha de Luffy :

« Alors mon chéri… tu acceptes ma proposition j'espère ? »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que mon but était de devenir le Seigneur des Pirates ! J'ai rien à faire avec toi ! Pis en plus, t'es pas marante comme mon équipage ! »

Les amis de Luffy sourirent et Zorro, qui en avait marre de tout ce tralala, sauta du bateau et grâce à sa technique à trois sabres, coupa les barreaux de la cage. C'est alors que Baggy et les quelques hommes qu'il lui restait se jetèrent sur lui. Sandy arriva donc à son tour et leur donna ''un menu bonnes manières'', comme à son habitude…

En quelques minutes, Luffy, Sandy et Zorro étaient de retour sur leur bateau, et les méchants étaient soit dans l'eau, soit évanouis. Ils naviguèrent un petit moment, quand, tout à coup, Pipo hurla d'un ton suraigu :

« Y'A UN BATEAU QUI NOUS FONCE DESSUS ! »

Et Chopper répliqua, en courant se cacher dans la chambre des garçons :

« TOUS AUX ABRIS ! »

Zorro ouvrit un œil, Sandy sortit de la cuisine, Nami et Robin s'arrêtèrent de jouer aux cartes et Luffy regarda à la proue.

* * *

Les filles avaient regagné le navire et celui-ci commençait à s'éloigner du port. C'est alors qu'une petite voix hurla :

« MERCI ENCORE ! »

L'équipage se retourna et découvrit Himari qui leur faisait signe, au port.

Elles firent un geste de la main et reprirent leurs activités… Cat regardait une carte de North Blue, pour se rappeler les bons souvenirs ; Haru s'entraînait à tracer des cercles de transmutation le plus vite possible ; Jumey nettoyait ses sabres, avec délicatesse ; Nobiooky faisait de petites expériences avec des fioles remplies de liquides colorés ; Uo fabriquait un nouveau piège… pour mettre à la porte de la chambre ; Madako et Sandy étaient dans la cuisine et avaient fermé les yeux. Elles se concentraient. C'est alors qu'une petite lumière apparue dans l'objet en verre que tenait Madako. Sandy augmenta sa puissance en fronçant les sourcils. C'est alors qu'un rayon d'un blanc intense sortit de l'objet et partit en direction de l'Eternal Pose de Graffiti Street.

Madako, épuisée, s'évanouit sur la banquette. Sandy se leva et appela Nobiooky. La doctoresse, ses instruments en main, se précipita vers Madako et lui épongea le front. Sandy alla voir Cat et lui donna l'Eternal Pose.

« Direction Graffiti Street ! Tu peux changer de cap ! »

« Okay ! A TRIBORD TOUTE ! »

Vers l'heure du goûter, tout l'équipage s'entraînait sur le pont ! Les filles voulaient devenir plus fortes et pour cela… rien ne vaut des combats amicaux (ou pas) !

Sandy arrêta de se battre contre Haru et se rendit à la cuisine pour préparer du flan.

Nobiooky avait réussi à mettre au point un médicament contre toutes sortes de poisons… Elle l'essaya alors sur un serpent venimeux, qu'elle avait capturé et enfermé dans une petite cage.

Le serpent se mit à zigzaguer et finit par mourir.

°°° C'est trop fort pour lui ! Il faut que j'enlève 20 de la dose de Serrilicium… °°°

C'est alors que Cat s'arrêta de combattre. Elle cria :

« BATEAU ENNEMI DROIT DEVANT ! »

Tout le monde se mit à son poste et Uo, qui tenait la barre d'accélération, appuya à fond sur celle-ci ! Le navire fonça sur le bateau ennemi.

L'autre bateau dévia sur la droite alors que le bateau des filles partit de l'autre côté. Les deux bateaux arrivèrent au même niveau…

Une fille sortit d'une cabine et les regarda. Elle avait deux grosses mèches roses devant le visage et semblait paniquée :

« Ne faites rien ! Ne touchez pas à mes compagnons de voyage ! »

Sandy sortit de la cuisine et dévisagea la fille. Celle-ci se mit à genoux :

« Je sais que vous êtes des pirates bien plus fort que nous ! Alors ne nous faîtes rien, d'accord ? On n'est pas là pour vous attaquer ! »

Sandy se tourna vers Nobiooky :

« C'est qui cette cruche ? »

« Je n'ai jamais vu son avis de recherche… »

La fille aux mèches se présenta :

« Je m'appelle Rosette et je voyage sur mon bateau ! C'est tout ! »

Uo et Haru se regardèrent un bref instant.

« C'est louche tout ça… Cat, Sandy, vous pouvez pas vérifier si y'a quelqu'un d'autre caché dans le navire ? »

Sandy sourit malicieusement et répliqua :

« C'est déjà ce qu'on a fait… »

Cat fixa Haru et lui annonça, d'un ton posé :

« Je peux t'assurer qu'il y a une trentaine de pirates à l'intérieur… »

« Et bien… Heu… Rosette, c'est ça ? Ce n'est pas bien de mentir… »

C'est alors que la fille aux cheveux roses se métamorphosa… mentalement. Le petit air de sainte nitouche qu'elle avait au départ se perdit dans un visage déformé par la colère… et l'auréole au dessus de sa tête se transforma en petites cornes pointues… ( Sens figuré !)

« Très bien… JE VAIS VOUS FAIRE PAYER ! »

La fille se retourna vers ses compagnons :

« ATTAQUEZ MOI CE TRUC ! »

Jumey, tout en prenant ses sabres :

« Ce truc ? Elle se fout de nous là ? »

« Moi j'aime pas les cruches ! »

« C'est bon Sandy ! On a compris ! »

« Arrêtez de papoter ! Y'a une cinquantaine de barbares qui nous foncent dessus ! »

« Trop cool ! » termina Uo en se jetant sur les pirates.

Pendant que Jumey, Madako et Cat se battaient contre les pirates, leurs quatre amies étaient devant Rosette… Sandy avait attaqué la première, la jeune Rosette était donc déjà en proie à un grave mal de tête…Avant qu'elle ne puisse se relever, Haru décida de lui faire un petit tour de magie… très spécial.

« TRANSMUTATION ! »

Sous les yeux éberlués de Rosinette, un canon émergea du sol…

« Vas-y Nobiooky ! T'as le droit de tirer sur la demoiselle ! »

« Merci beaucoup Haru ! Je n'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi… »

Rosettine regarda avec effroi Haru :

« Mais… tu pratiques l'alchimie ? Que… il n'y avait plus personne sur Terre qui savait pratiquer cet art fabuleux ! Comment se fait-il que… »

Uo coupa la conversation d'un coup de barre en fer… qui atterrit sur la tête de Rosette…

« Tais-toi ! Tu parles trop ! »

Après une mini lutte, Rosette finit au fond de l'eau… Jumey, satisfaite :

« Ah… c'était bien cette baston ! »

« Oui ! Mais pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'on jette le Boss à la mer ? » demanda Cat en se tournant vers sa meilleure amie, qui lui avait toujours dit d'accomplir ce rituel.

« Comme je le dis toujours… un corps au fond de l'eau ne reviendra pas… ce qui n'est pas le cas pour un corps enterré… »

« Moi j'dis, une fois qu'il est mort, il ne revient plus ! »

Nobiooky apporta le flan que Sandy avait préparé avant d'être dérangée…

Cat allait entamer sa part de gâteau, mais arrêta son geste et marmonna :

« On peut vraiment pas manger tranquille ! »

Sandy ferma les yeux… et se concentra un bref instant…

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'il y ait des emmerdeurs ? Bateau droit devant… »

Tout l'équipage pivota vers le bateau qui arrivait… et Uo, comme à son habitude, accéléra l'allure du navire à fond… (Quelle mauvaise manie ! lol)

Comme pour le bateau de Rosette, celui qui était devant les filles se déporta vers la droite. C'est alors qu'elles virent du monde sur le pont…

Les amies, sans le vouloir, déclarent en chœur, dans un soupir d'épuisement :

« Oh non c'est pas vrai… »

La pluie commença à tomber.

**A suivre…**

----

Et voila ! C'est la fin ! Du chapitre bien sûr . J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours ! Bah pour le prochain chapitre… vous verrez bien ! Gros bizoux


End file.
